marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
FF Vol 1 13
| StoryTitle1 = The Bridge | Synopsis1 = The children of the Future Foundation have agreed to repair the Bridge so that the last survivor of the Interdimensional Council of Reeds can return home. When they open the Bridge, the corpse of one of the dead Reeds falls through. Kristoff sends in his Doombots first and the Future Foundation and their allies follow suit. On the opposite side, they find the Mad Celestials are still waiting on the other side. Then: Nathaniel Richards discusses what will happen in the future, that events are coalescing to their tipping point and, if they are not handled properly it could mean the end of the future as they know it. He explains that it will all begin with the rebirth of Black Bolt of the Inhumans. This will lead to the resurrection of the Supreme Intelligence and that a war between the forces of both factions will destroy the Earth if not for the intervention of the Human Torch and his Annihilation Wave. This battle will also herald the return of Galactus, but the Mad Celestials will seek to destroy this reality to stop the last of the Interdimensional Council of Reeds. Nathaniel explains to his granddaughter that the only thing preventing this disaster from happening is time, that they must slow down the sequence of events enough that the Mad Celestials cannot succeed. Now: As the Doombots battle the Celestials, time is running out. The alternate Reed wishes to reach his portal so his Infinity Gauntlet can be used, but there is no time. Kristoff demands that Reed free Doctor Doom from his controls. Nathaniel also tells Reed that it is time. When Richards refuses to comply, Valeria threatens him with the Ultimate Nullifier, forcing him to release Doom. Just then they notice that Franklin and Leech have run off to face the Celestials alone. Franklin politely asks the Celestials to leave everyone alone. Detecting his power, they try to attack, but Franklin turns their energy into flowers. Realizing that this child is a universe shaper. When they try to cloud the boy's mind to stop him from attacking further, Franklin breaks free. One of the Mad Celestials detaches his fingers and uses them to pry the Bridge portal open so that they can access their universe. As the Future Foundation children and Nathaniel retreat back through the portal to try and shut it down, both Reed and Doom decide to stay behind and buy them time. | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Juan Bobillo | Inker1_1 = Marcelo Sosa | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** Mad Celestials Other Characters: * * * * Annihilation Wave * Locations: * * Items: * * * * * Valeria's lightsaber Vehicles: * | Solicit = * The Battle between the Council of Reeds and the Future Foundation extends through the BRIDGE and into the world now controlled by the Mad Celestials. | Notes = Continuity Notes * The events of this story run simultaneously with . * The resurrections of Black Bolt, the Supreme Intelligence, and the Human Torch occurred in , , and respecitvely. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}